maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Perfect Armored Taskmaster/Pater-Fist
(1 alt) (2 alt) |bio = With his "photographic reflexes", Tony Masters can duplicate any fighting style he observes. His skills are quite literally the equal of Captain America, Hawkeye, and a multitude of other heroes and villains. After becoming one of the world's foremost mercenaries, he opened several "academies", training any aspiring villain with enough cash to enroll. Beyond that, little is known about Taskmaster; even he has forgotten much of his past, overwriting his memories with ever more combat data.}} |name2 = Flying Soulsword |stamina2 = 16% |target2 = All Enemies |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 88% / 11% |type2 = Slashing Ranged Magic |effects2 = |name3 = Turn the Tables |stamina3 = 18% |target3 = All Enemies |cooldown3 = 2 Rounds |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 88% / 11% |type3 = Ranged |effects3 = |name4 = Rise |stamina4 = 20% |target4 = All Allies |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |hits4 = n/a |hitcrit4 = n/a |type4 = Buff |effects4 = |name5 = Sapping Shot |stamina5 = 8% |target5 = One Enemy |hits5 = 1 |hitcrit5 = 88% / 11% |type5 = Ranged |effects5 = |name6 = Soulsword Gift |stamina6 = 22% |target6 = One Enemy |hits6 = 1 |hitcrit6 = 88% / 11% |type6 = Ranged Slashing Magic |effects6 = |name7 = Turn the Tables |imagename7= Turn the Tables (Blaster) |stamina7 = 18% |target7 = All Enemies |cooldown7 = 2 Rounds |hits7 = 1 |hitcrit7 = 88% / 11% |type7 = Ranged |effects7 = |name8 = Blaster Training |stamina8 = 10% |target8 = All Allies |cooldown8 = 3 Rounds |hits8 = n/a |hitcrit8 = n/a |type8 = n/a |effects8 = |name9 = Opportunity Souls |stamina9 = 20% |target9 = One Enemy |hits9 = 1 |hitcrit9 = 88% / 11% |type9 = Slashing Melee Magic |effects9 = |name10 = Dance of Souls |imagename10= Dance of Souls (Bruiser) |stamina10 = 16% |target10 = All Enemies |hits10 = 1 |hitcrit10 = 88% / 11% |type10 = Slashing Melee Magic |effects10 = |name11 = Cover Fire |stamina11 = 12% |target11 = All Enemies |hits11 = 1 |hitcrit11 = 88% / 11% |type11 = Ranged Buff Heal |effects11 = |name12 = Bruiser Training |stamina12 = 10% |target12 = All Allies |cooldown12 = 3 Rounds |hits12 = n/a |hitcrit12 = n/a |type12 = n/a |effects12 = |name13 = Ring of Steel |stamina13 = 14% |target13 = All Enemies |hits13 = 1 |hitcrit13 = 88% / 11% |type13 = Slashing Melee Magic |effects13 = |name14 = Head Shot |stamina14 = 18% |target14 = One Enemy |hits14 = 1 |hitcrit14 = 88% / 11% |type14 = Ranged Magic Energy |effects14 = |name15 = Ricochet Shield |stamina15 = 12% |target15 = All Enemies |hits15 = 1 |hitcrit15 = 88% / 11% |type15 = Ranged |effects15 = |name16 = Infiltrator Training |stamina16 = 10% |target16 = All Allies |cooldown16 = 3 Rounds |hits16 = n/a |hitcrit16 = n/a |type16 = n/a |effects16 = |name17 = Mutilate |stamina17 = 16% |target17 = One Enemy |hits17 = 1 |hitcrit17 = 88% / 11% |type17 = Slashing Melee Magic |effects17 = |name18 = Berserker Frenzy |stamina18 = 26% |target18 = One Enemy |hits18 = 1 |hitcrit18 = 88% / 11% |type18 = Slashing Melee Magic |effects18 = |name19 = Soulswords |stamina19 = 14% |target19 = One Enemy |hits19 = 1 |hitcrit19 = 88% / 11% |type19 = Ranged Slashing Magic |effects19 = |name20 = Scrapper Training |stamina20 = 10% |target20 = All Allies |cooldown20 = 3 Rounds |hits20 = n/a |hitcrit20 = n/a |type20 = n/a |effects20 = |name21 = Trick Shot |imagename21= Trick Shot (Tactician) |stamina21 = 16% |target21 = One Enemy |hits21 = 1 |hitcrit21 = 88% / 11% |type21 = Ranged |effects21 = |name22 = Disarming Strike |stamina22 = 12% |target22 = One Enemy |hits22 = 1 |hitcrit22 = 88% / 11% |type22 = Ranged |effects22 = |name23 = Dance with Souls |stamina23 = 20% |target23 = All Enemies |hits23 = 1 |hitcrit23 = 88% / 11% |type23 = Slashing Melee Magic |effects23 = |name24 = Tactician Training |stamina24 = 25% |target24 = All Allies |cooldown24 = 3 Rounds |hits24 = n/a |hitcrit24 = n/a |type24 = n/a |effects24 = }}